


Summer Nights

by FoundingFuckers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex Gets Hammered, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonfires, Breaking A Table, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Don't Try This At Home, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Excessive Cursing, Excessive Drinking, Feild Party, Feild Running, Fireworks, Fluff, Fun All Around, Glitter, Gossip, Grinding, Hangover, Heavy flirting, Hooking up, House Party, How Do I Tag, Its actually in Junior year but its the end so they are kind of seniors now, Jello shots, M/M, Making Out, Mistakes Are Made, Multi, Music, Parties, Police, Police Scare, References to Drugs, Running from the police, Screaming, Senior year, Smoking, Social Anxiety, Summer Nights, Teenage Shenanigans, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thomas Gets Dragged Out, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are cousins, Uncomfortable Thomas Jefferson, Underage Drinking, Vaping, beer pong, everyone is drunk, i can't tag, its summer, keg stands, laughing, paint, pinning, silly string, skimpy clothes, teenage years, throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundingFuckers/pseuds/FoundingFuckers
Summary: Thomas Get Dragged Out To The Biggest Party Of The Year, It Quickly Gets Out Of Hand.Police Sirens and Blood Pumping Music Blend Together Seamlessly Amugnst A Sea Of Screams and Chaotic Laughter. The Stomping Of Collective Feet Shook The Ground As Groups Of Drunk Teenagers Split Up To Escape The Officers Hot On Their Heels. Thomas Stumbles Over Empty Bottles And Cans, Over Abandoned Shoes And Forgotten Items Of Clothing As He Tears Through the Long Grass, Sprinting Towards The Treeline, Laughing Breathlessly As He Clings Tightly To A Thin Wrist, Jerking Along The Short Man Attached To It.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the big parties the kids at my school threw and with the whole Corona thing going around I'm just trapped inside. This is inspired by my upcoming birthday bonfire party in September. I'm hoping it gets wild, I feed off excited energy and I can get crazy at a good party. Enjoy!

He can't believe he's doing this. Thomas Jefferson, the golden boy of Pine Creek High School, was absorbed in a sea of drunk, sweaty teenage bodies in the middle of an open field, grinding to the beat of whatever overplayed song was blasting through the speakers. The smell of alcohol was pungent and heavy in the air, blending together with the skunky stench of weed and smoke. His fingers dug painfully into a pair of slender hips that rolled tantalizingly back into his pelvis.

He let the music pound through his body, its vibrations crawling through his nerves in a beautiful, dizzying rush of excitement and pleasure laced bliss. The thumping base moved through the ground, his feet long since numb to the shaking. His ears rang as he took it all in, any and all previous concern held was long ago tossed aside into the night air, allowing him to forget anything he had worried about, and for the first time in years, he discarded any hesitation, allowing himself to be dragged into the raging crowd to let loose.

When the night had started out, Thomas had been lounging comfortably in the arm of his couch, a thick downy blanket draped loosely over his bare torso as he fingered through the pages of To Kill A Mocking Bird, so indulged in its captivating words that he nearly missed the faint rasping knock emitted from the front door. Almost. Soon after the first few hits, his visitor began to hit the expensive wood with much more force, sending a cacophony of loud banging sounds echoing through the house, all the way up to Thomas's bedroom door.

Although the sound held an air of ominous nature, Thomas rolled his eyes back as an irritated hum rumbled up the back of his throat. He'd come to know just who made that particular sound. It may be the way their fist hit the wood, perhaps it was their habit of showing up with a bang ~~no pun intended.~~ After years of hearing that exact knock, he had deduced that his cousin was often its origin.

He restricted the urge to bite his lower lip as he snapped his book shut, tossing it unceremoniously atop the thick blanket as he slipped out from beneath it. The cold air in his room drew goosebumps up along whatever expanse of exposed skin was presented, sending a chill down his spine as he treads out into the hall, an impending sense of doom hanging heavy over his head as he made his way downstairs, the wood visibly shaking from the force in which it was struck once he rounded the corner to look at the front door. 

He stood still for a few long seconds, debating with himself. He could just ignore the thunderous banging, go back to his room and sleep the possibly horrible night away. Alas, he feared the mad man outside may break through his kitchen window if pressed. He shot down his brilliant thought once shouting started sounding through the door. At any rate, his neighbors would call the police, he would then have to explain to the unlucky officer who responded as to why an agitated man was knocking down his door. Thomas found that outcome much less appealing.

With a defeated sigh, he reached for the door handle, hesitantly pulling it open so he could look his eccentric cousin in the eye through its crack. Not a second later, he was shoved back inside by a _very_ cheerful force of Frenchman, who slurred a quick greeting as he pushed by, trailed by his shorter boyfriend, Hercules, who offered Thomas an empathetic smile as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind them.

` Thomas!` His cousin greeted, their face split in the single-handedly most insane grin he had seen. His hand shot out to latch firmly onto Thomas's wrist, fingers digging into his skin as he was spun and pulled towards the staircase, ` You will never believe where we are taking you!` He cheered delightfully, jerking them into a long hallway once they reached the final step, navigating them towards the only open door. 

He couldn't do anything but watch as they tread into his bedroom, the three of them stepping into his pristine room. Lafayette unlatched his hand and made his way towards the closet. ` I have a feeling I know exactly where we are going.` Thomas ground painfully, full well knowing where he was about to be dragged.

He prayed to himself that he was wrong, hoped it would be anywhere else but the stupid party. He was aware that in about an hour, across town a party was being thrown. Though it wasn't any party, it was supposedly the biggest thrown in the last three years, the occasion drawing in students from schools counties away, its estimated attendance is well over three hundred.

He had been hearing talk of it for weeks, students buzzing with excitement as the school year drew to a close. It was being thrown in a long-abandoned field near an old empty farm, supplied by the one and only 'King' George, a Junior and easily one of the riches kids in the county. Apparently, he had rented out a trailer and hired a DJ, boasting his wealth further when he explained all that would be supplied. Anything from food and booze to fireworks and glowlights would be handed out to anyone who showed up.

The party was the very reason Thomas barricaded himself within his room earlier that night, wishing to avoid the entire ordeal. The last party he attended ended with a night in jail with about a dozen other kids, followed by a not so entertaining morning once his mother showed up, red-faced with clenched fists. An hour of infuriated yelling and one broken phone later, he was bailed out, and truthfully he wasn't looking to recreate the experience.

` Thomas, mon ami, we are going to the biggest party of the année! ` He grinned ecstatically, yanking the closet door open, he buried himself inside the labyrinth of cloth as he began sorting through clothes in quick succession, searching for a presentable party outfit for the honor student.

`Laf-` Thomas sighed, arms crossing stubbornly across his chest as he watched the Frenchman rifle through his belongings, ` You _know_ I hate parties.` And it was true, Thomas did hate parties. He managed to dodge every party thrown in her junior year, which earned him the title of 'hermit', awarded to him by the very man who was digging through his clothes.

Lafayette ignored him momentarily as he piled different parts of a seemingly jumbled outfit onto his arm, snatching a pair of shoes off the floor before he fully turned to look down Thomas, thrusting the outfit into crossed arms, ` You must go out more!` He scolded, ushering Thomas into the adjoined bathroom, ` All you do is sit in your room, it is time you get out and socialize.` Lafayette slammed the door shut, leaning heavily on it as he waited for him to change.

`Lafayette I'm serious- I'm not going to this stupid party!` He yelled at the door, his efforts proving futile when all he got in return was a long pause of silence, broken only one he sighed.

Looking down at the clothing piled messily in his hands he could see it wasn't a bad combination. The clothes, consisting of a black cropped tank top, a long sleeve mesh coverup, dark ripped jeans, a loose-fitting black belt, and an old pair tattered black converse. 

He stared for a long second before giving in, grumbling to himself as he stepped out of his sweatpants, tugging on the provided articles of clothing one by one, stopping once to admire himself in the mirror. After a moment of staring, he scooped his pants up off the floor and rasped on the door, ` Fine.` He had a habit of giving up when it came to Lafayette, namely because when it came down to it, he was far less stubborn than his counterpart.

The handle turned and he was let out, met with a bright smile and a fake wolf whistle as he walked sullenly past the pair to reach his desk, taking his time picking out a few choice accessories. Even if he didn't want to go, he was not going to show up ill-fashioned. Some jewelry and a pair of glasses later, he felt much more comfortable with the situation. 

* * *

Thirty minutes later Thomas sat sulking in the backseat of his cousins' car, quietly swiping through Instagram on his phone as Lafayette chattered on in the driver's seat. A draw-string bag was sitting across his thighs, filled with various supplies he packed in case of need. A charger, some water, basic first aid, a change of clothes, a book, and some glowsticks. Didn't matter if he was fussed at for taking to long packing on his way out, he would much rather be safe then sorry in the long run.

He listened idly as Hercules and Lafayette chattered in the front, his attention only grabbed when a particular name passed from his cousin's mouth, ` Excuse me?` He asked, grabbing the passenger seat and discarding his phone as he leaned forward to look darkly at the side of the others' head, ` Care to repeat that?` 

` We must make a stop to pick up Alexander and John.` He grinned, eyes locked on the road as he felt Thomas' eyes burn a hole in his head.

` He's not getting in this fucking car.` Thomas started angrily, ` It's bad enough that you dragged me out to this stupid party- now I have to deal with that asshole? I'm not doing it. You can drop me off on the side of the road but there is no way I'm sitting next to that gremlin of a man-` He was cut short when Lafayette spoke over him, thrumming his fingers over the steering wheel as he interrupted Thomas' tantrum.

` Toutes mes excuses, but with all respect, this is my car, and he is my dearest friend.` Thomas grunted when he was jerked abruptly forward, head smacking the headrest when Lafayette hit the brakes, ` This is his stop!` He cheered, unlocking the doors with a ( for Thomas ) heart-stopping click.

A few minutes of honking and a shout outside of the window later, Thomas could both hear and see the door being pulled open. For a split second, he and Alexander locked eyes, the shorter of the pair freezing to stare, and Thomas was fairly certain Hamilton would yell, make a fuss, curse him out, but to his surprise, all he did was roll his eyes before climbing in, followed closely by his freckled friend. He scooted over till he rested comfortably between Thomas and John, clicking his seatbelt on before he greeted the pair in the front seat. 

He didn't like this. This troll wasn't one to just ignore him. He felt confused and put-off and a little weird because he could feel Hamilton's leg pressed up against his thigh and he was **very not used to that** feeling. He felt stiff and awkward, back board-straight with eyes locked outside of the window as he pointedly ignores the others, barley sparing Lafayette a glance once he heard his name. This was far from fair.

This was far from fair because he couldn't stand being around Hamilton, weather it is attraction or hate, he was like a loose cannon around the other and he didn't trust himself in their presence. He liked being in control of the situation, and that just didn't happen with him. He couldn't help himself, allowing them to be engulfed into often very loud arguments over the most elementary topics, his control not only slipping in his situation, but of his emotions, and it made him feel uneasy. That's why he felt his stomach flip once Hamilton's bare skin pressed against his leg, heat crawling from the point of contact all throughout his body, reaching up the back of his neck in a dark flush. 

He hated the way Hamilton's voice sounded right now, cheery and excited, chirpy and happy. Thomas had never heard it like that before. The only conversations they held were rage-fueled, angry, and sharp. Filled with hurtful insults and critiques that always seemed to hit to close to home. He sighed lazily, slouching down in his seat as he raked his fingers through his hair absentmindedly, earning a curious glance from the man on his right.

  
This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize that my writing started to lack halfway through but honestly most of this was written well past three in the morning. Some of the french may have been incorrect, as I'm no expert in that particular language. I hope you enjoy, I'm hoping to post the second chapter soon.


End file.
